<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me? by MoonLikeCYJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724046">Trust Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLikeCYJ/pseuds/MoonLikeCYJ'>MoonLikeCYJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Gaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLikeCYJ/pseuds/MoonLikeCYJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine GOT7 playing Among Us. The Betrayal and Mistrust. Well it is real. Especially for Jaebeom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories written for the Writers Club on GOT7Amino [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trust Me? Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone~</p><p>I am once again back with a new story for this months project for the writersclub on GOT7 Amino and it is *drumrolls* #Gameception !</p><p>First of all I loved this idea which might not have been the easiest because for quite some time I couldn’t decide on what theme or well plot I wanted to go but here it is and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it ^^</p><p>Crossposted on Amino, AO3 and AFF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I trusted you!" Jaebeom spat into his microphone.</p>
<p>Laughter erupted through his speakers, from not just one person. Jaebeom sat in front of his computer and had just played the first round of Among us with the rest of his members in GOT7.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Bambam had insisted that they had to play this together. How much fun he had playing it with Jae and some of his friends and even playing it with Ahgases.</p>
<p>"Isn't it something similar to the Mafia game just that we play it on our computers and just can talk to each other during the discussions?" stated Jinyoung.</p>
<p>"And that it plays in space!" added Youngjae.</p>
<p>“So basically space mafia?” Jaebeom had asked.</p>
<p>And so it came that on an evening they all were free and were at home. Because Bambam had been the one suggesting to play that game together he had been ordered to prepare everything, like sending each of them all the required links to download the game, opening a private discord chatroom for them and sending each of them an invitation so they were able to talk to each other comfortably. Youngjae and Mark who had played the game too by then had set some rules like when they would open the voice chats on discord only during discussions and mute it when they were playing. Even if Jaebeom didn't get at first why that was so important he had agreed and so they all prepared for their coming evening off schedule.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But back to where Jaebeom was now. Dumbfounded he sat in front of his computer and stared at his screen and the final result of their first round. And believe me he will match his members once more he won't end the evening defeated like this.</p>
<p>"Well, I am somewhat sorry hyung but this is the whole point of the game isn't it Youngjae?" Jinyoungs voice came through his headphones. Once again laughter erupted and he could hear Youngjae saying while still laughing "Yes it is hyung."</p>
<p>"You two imposters you will get it in the next round." Jaebeom barked into his mic.</p>
<p>"Well, if they don't get picked again. You know random pick and all." remarked Mark.</p>
<p>"Can I just say that I said from the start that Youngjae would be the Mafia?!" Jackson said through his mic.</p>
<p>"Well, the imposter or the suspect but not the Mafia hyung." Yugyeom corrected the older.</p>
<p>"Mafia, Imposter all the same! But I said it that sneaky fox!" Jackson once again said to which Youngjae answered with a loud laughter.</p>
<p>"Youngjae please could you try to not laugh directly into your mic? You know as singers we all need our ears intact." Jackson said and got agreeing’s from the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if Jaebeom was still fuming, this had been fun. Yes, sure he had been betrayed, in the end even killed by Jinyoung while Youngjae had tried to lure Jackson away from Bambam to kill him too. But this had been fun.</p>
<p>Intruding and well he once again realized that he could not trust his members at all. He had trusted Jinyoung and when he had stated during one of the first discussions that he and Youngjae had done a task together and said task had been on his list too he had believed them. He hadn't realized that they had been lurking around him and it had been him to complete the task and not them. It was a lot to take in at first so please bear with his confusion about all the tasks and the map about the spaceship they had been on. The time it had taken him to get where he was and were his tasks were, was slightly embarrassing but hey it had been his first time playing and he wasn't that into online games as some of his fellow members were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But let's go back to the beginning because I am sure you all are interested to hear how the whole game went and how Jaebeom had been deceived by Jinyoung and Youngjae. And how Jackson had said it correctly by those sneaky foxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You all ready for my invitation?" Jaebeom heard Bambam's voice through his headphones. He had been the first to be online on their private chatroom on discord and had waited patiently while ushering his cats out of his room. He didn't want to get distracted by his babies during the play and he knew they would distract him for 100% at some point.</p>
<p>"I am just putting my babies out of the room so I won't get distracted." Jaebeom answered.</p>
<p>"Awww your babies. Quick question Jaebeom hyung is Nora still a baby to you even though she is older than the rest?" he heard Bambam ask.</p>
<p>"Well yes. Even if she has been my cat and been with me the longest I don't favour her over the rest. Did you put your cats in a separate room too?" The question was answered with a yes and before Bambam could say anything a more loud voice disturbed their conversation.</p>
<p>"Coco no! Get out of the room!" That obviously was Youngjae. Who tried to clear his room from distractions too.</p>
<p>"Seems like Youngjae hyung still is organising his room or well tries to get Coco to leave.”</p>
<p>"We can play later Coco-ya. Now I will go play with the others. Oh or I know we can go and take a walk later." He was obviously trying to convince her, a dog to leave the room with words.</p>
<p>"Sometimes I fear Youngjae forgets that Coco is a dog." Jaebeom muttered into his microphone.</p>
<p>"As if you aren't just like this too Jaebeom." Mark suddenly said. Surprising Jaebeom and Bambam.</p>
<p>"When did you arrive?" Jaebeom asked and got the brief answer 'A while ago' from the oldest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took them several more minutes until all seven where ready to start the game, Jackson and Jinyoung had run late because of a schedule and Yugyeom, well let's say Yugyeom had lost track of time while dancing. Typically, the maknae and dancer of the group.</p>
<p>"Ok so how will this all work?" Jackson asked once again after Bambam who had played it the most had explained what Among Us was and what the two roles imposter and crewmate meant.</p>
<p>"Jackson did you not listen to Bambam just now?" Mark asked slightly annoyed. Jaebeom knew that the oldest in the group wanted to start playing already. He had asked them all a few times before if they could play a game against each other online but then they hadn’t known which game to play together or well against each other. Most games he would choose he would win for sure. He and Youngjae were the gamers of the group and most probably would rock this game as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After once more explaining the rather simple rules and some tricks to them, Bambam started to game. The three that had played the game already told the rest the tricks they knew about so it wouldn't be unfair when they would use.</p>
<p>"You pro's go easy on us newbies will you?" Jinyoung said when the screen started to change to the beginning of the game.</p>
<p>They all were in the same room and only the three that had played it before had done changes to their character. He saw a hat on Bambam’s character he actually liked and when he got time would check out as to how to get him if he liked the game.</p>
<p>After a brief moment the screen changed and his character appeared and the word 'Crewmate' was written on it and beneath it was written 'There are 2 Imposters among us'. So there would not be just one but two imposters and how he already knew that this wouldn't be easy. Like when they played the 'normal' mafia game. It mostly got out of hand and Jaebeom knew that it was because they tended to get a bit chaotic at times and well loud too. But most of all chaotic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom had seen comments on his Instagram recently that their fans wished to see them play this game together. He hadn't gotten that request at first. Because if you read a comment that said ‘Could you please play Among Us and film it?’ and didn’t know about a game with that name it would just confuse you. Thus he just ignored comments like that.</p>
<p>He hadn't heard of the game until a few days later Bambam had told them in their group chat, that he would play it with Jae and then when it was over how Jaebeom got tagged because of a certain moment that happened captured in the stream of Jae. He had found those glimpses into it interesting and when Bambam had asked he had nothing against it to join. It had been a while since they last had some time together and well have fun with each other without any cameras filming their every move. And Jaebeom hoped that they would have fun while playing this game. Oh boy how he had mistaken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the game officially started they were gathered in a place that looked like a cafeteria, well that was needed in a spaceship too for the crew, right?</p>
<p>He saw different icons on the right of his screen and on the left he could see a bar where it showed how many tasks they had completed, as well as the tasks he had to do. One good thing that Youngjae had done before they had started was help the not so fluent English speakers to show them how they could change the language to Korean. Because now that he saw his tasks he knew there would have been no way he would have known these words in English. He would thank Youngjae once more when they would have their first discussion. Because else the crewmates were most probably doomed if they had left it like this. Before going anywhere he checked the map of the spaceship. And he got surprised it didn't just provide him with the name of each room but also with exclamation marks where each task was. That was nice and convenience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he spotted that his nearest task was just one room to his left he closed the map and moved his character to it. Startled he saw that he wasn't the only one walking in that direction. Bambam and Mark were also heading towards the same direction like him.</p>
<p>For a brief moment he panicked. What if these two were the imposters and they both would go after him now? He didn't even know if Bambam told them while explaining about the game if the imposters knew one another or not. But they probably did just like in Mafia. But then this move could have been a distraction to cover each other. But then it also would be suspicious if they would stick to each other for the entire game. So he decided to, instead of going for the nearest task, to keep moving for the moment to explore the map and get to know it a bit.</p>
<p>He knew a bit further to the left side there was another task, or he hoped he remembered correctly. He checked the map for a moment and yes he had been correct there was a task in the room with the reactor. When he reached that room he saw something that from that point looked like a hairdryer but it had a yellow frame around it, he guessed that was there the task was since it was the only thing that looked special and nothing else in this room looked like he could interact with.</p>
<p>And so he let the character walk towards it and then one icon on his right changed, the one for use and so he tried to use it and yes it worked in his first try. He wasn't so bad at this whole online gaming after all. Jaebeom grinned to himself, proud of how well he was adapting to the game so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A panel with numbers appeared, but they weren't in the normal order. The task obviously said that it was about unlocking something in that room. He thought about what the right combination could be and just tried randomly pressing one number. Instantly it turned red a sign that this was the wrong starting digit. He tried two more times both were wrong. He asked himself if there were any clues in the room or if he had to do something before pushing the digits, or could it be as simple as counting? Well, he could try once more and so pressed 1 then 2 and so on. And it was indeed that simple.</p>
<p>The game grew on Jaebeom, it wasn't as complicated as some others that he had seen so far. But the interesting part was still to come. He was curious if he would see clues or see mistakes by the imposters. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be the first to get killed that wouldn’t be so funny.</p>
<p>When he left the reactor to walk towards his next task, he had somewhat now decided that he wanted to finish all his task come rain or shine. He realized that the taskbar only moved a bit, slightly disappointed that the task he had completed didn't count as much as he hoped he saw Yugyeom walk towards him but then head into the security room. Jaebeom thought that he probably was doing one of his tasks as well since Jaebeom didn’t see anyone else entering said room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom left towards where Yugyeom had appeared from, he didn't want to be alone with the other what if he was the imposter, acting like he was doing a task and he would have just killed him when he followed him in to that room?</p>
<p>He kept walking not really knowing where to go next. He looked at his list of tasks for help to decide. He had two tasks in the room 'Admin', where he had to fix some wires and swipe a card. He hoped that this wouldn't be too complicated as well. He arrived at that room shortly after and saw once again something with a yellow frame around it and headed straight towards it.</p>
<p>"What an easy task is this." Jaebeom muttered to himself. While connecting the wires according to their colours. There were two more places that he had to fix the wires to complete this task but they weren't in this room. So he looked for the next yellow thing in the room and headed towards it. This time he had to swipe a card in a reader. On his screen, he could see a wallet with something that looked like an ID card in it. So there was that card, he had asked himself where he was supposed to find a card when he read the task.</p>
<p>"So how do I get you out of there?" Yes, he knew he was on his own but it helped him think when he spoke out loud what was going through his mind. And he was on his own for the moment so what.</p>
<p>After a moment he realized that he had barely used his computer mouse and maybe the tasks were this simple to keep the game moving.</p>
<p><br/>The words that appeared on the screen of the card reader where mocking him. ‘Too slow, try again.’ ‘Too fast, try again’. He had tried several times already, and these messages kept popping up. He said to himself one last time and then he would go after the next task. When the card was finally accepted, he wanted to jump around because he was very proud of himself but the game was keep going so he would do that later.</p>
<p>When he wanted to leave the room, he saw Mark standing at the entrance to the room. He stopped for a moment but because Mark wasn't moving he made his character move past him fast. He headed upwards now, if he remembered the map correctly towards the cafeteria. Just as he was about to get into the cafeteria his screen changed and said 'dead body reported'.</p>
<p>Like that the first discussion started. Jaebeom was startled who was the first victim? And who had found the body?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen changed into one where he could see all the icons of the characters and one was crossed out in the colour red, Mark. He also saw Bambam's character that had a megaphone next to his name that probably meant that the Thai had reported the body. He saw the countdown for when the voting would begin. He couldn’t hear anyone for a moment when he realised that he himself hadn’t unmuted his microphone.</p>
<p>"Bam?" Jaebeom heard through his headphones, that was Jackson.</p>
<p>"Ok sorry forgot to turn on my mic again. So I found the body of Mark's character in the admin room." shocked Jaebeom stilled. Mark? He had seen Mark just moments before that. Who had reached him so fast and killed his character without Jaebeom seeing him?</p>
<p>"Well, my guess is Jackson, haven't seen him since the start of the game." Jinyoung said.</p>
<p>"Hey no that's not true I saw all of you passing by me ok?" confused Jaebeom looked at his screen.</p>
<p>"What?" "Wait Jackson don't tell me you actually found a hiding spot with the first time playing this game?" he heard Youngjae say.</p>
<p>"Well maybe? Maybe not? Maybe I am a ghost?" he heard the Chinese.</p>
<p>"If you'd be a ghost, you wouldn't be able to talk with us like this. And you would be dead, but you’re not, Mark is." Bambam stated the fact.</p>
<p>"Oh, so we can't talk to Mark?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Well, he could but that would be against the rules. And that would ruin the game as well." Jaebeom said. This was a part that was similar to the Mafia game. If you're dead, you couldn't tell the remaining citizens or how they were called here the crewmates who had killed you.</p>
<p>"Back to the voting." Jaebeom said into his microphone. He literarily had no clue who to vote for. He hadn't seen anyone near except for Mark himself but well he couldn't be an imposter and kill himself, or that was what he thought. That wouldn't make sense right? So Jaebeom just went with his gut feeling and voted for Jackson. Well, what he had said was suspicious as well, right? That wouldn't help the crewmates if one of them was hiding throughout the game.</p>
<p>"I think it could have been Yugyeom. Saw him a bit before I found the dead body but the imposter also could have escaped through the vents." Youngjae said. Oh, he had forgotten about those vents.</p>
<p>"I was always with Bambam until he went off and found the body." the youngest defended himself.</p>
<p>"True that but then we separated, you'd have had time to head up because I was doing one of my tasks." Bambam said.</p>
<p>"I think the fact that Jackson said that he was in hiding and watching everyone is suspicious. And so not something Jackson would normally do. Like if that was real, and he was a crewmate he would running around trying to spot the imposters while doing their crimes." spoke Jinyoung softly.</p>
<p>"What happened to Wanggae Parkgae?" was the only thing Jackson said. He didn't even try to defend himself. Jaebeom wondered. Could it really have been Jackson? Or one of the others trying to blame it on him because it was suspicious and played into their favour and he wasn’t really defending himself?</p>
<p>Symbols appeared next to Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeoms names that they had voted. Only Jackson and Jaebeom were left to vote. Jaebeom went with his guts. He voted for Yugyeom. Because, well Jackson could actually have thought hiding somewhere and just watch over the activities would be a good idea. Meanwhile Yugyeom had for a certain time no one beside him and when Bambam had been near the scene so had Yugyeom to be.</p>
<p><br/>The screen changed once again when all votes had been giving. It was now black with white dots around and the text 'No one was ejected (Tie) 2 Imposters remain' appeared. It didn't say who had voted for who. Just that.</p>
<p><br/>The game once again returned to the cafeteria where they had started. Jaebeom once again checked his tasks. There was one in the cafeteria. He had to download some files. After he walked to the object that was framed yellow and started it, he gulped.</p>
<p>The downloading said it would take over 5 days! How long was he supposed to download and most probably be an ideal and easy victim? He hoped that this was just some kind of joke from the game. There was no way a task would take this long, right?</p>
<p>Within seconds Jaebeom realized it wouldn't take that long. The countdown for the download kept decreasing hugely, from 5 days it turned to 9 hours to 1 hour to 15 minutes and then mere seconds. A sigh left Jaebeom. He really had thought, that this would take longer. And in a way those tasks were rather easy. If he played the game right and not have got it like he thought he had?</p>
<p>After his task was finished he wanted for his character to run as fast as possible, sadly there was just one pace possible. Now the question was what should he do next. A look at his tasks told him that downloading at the cafeteria wasn't the only place he had to go. He had to go back to the Admin room. Great. The place Mark had been the first victim of the game. Just great.</p>
<p><br/>Anxiously he let his character walk there and spotted Jinyoung and Youngjae walking just out of that room. Had there been more tasks in that room?</p>
<p>Only then he saw the big yellow arrows in his screen. Obviously pointing to the place where his started tasks would continue. He had now two of them on his screen. How he hadn't seen them before was beyond his imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he had tried to do his tasks and tried to see what happened around the blocked area of the screen and check if anyone was sneaking up on him. He didn't know if that really helped. But he was now in that room he had been before for the wires, so he stayed there and did the downloading once more. It was over within seconds again. But before he finished downloading the screen changed to an emergency meeting. That was different than before, had the imposters once again found a victim?</p>
<p><br/>The screen showed once more all their names with their characters. Now next to Mark there was Yugyeoms name crossed out. So their guess that Yugyeom had been suspicious had been wrong after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone ~</p>
<p>Hope you’re all doing ok and are well?</p>
<p>I am back with my second part for ‘Trust Me?’ for last months Writers Club project #Gameception </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed the first part and will enjoy the final part ^_^ I for sure had so much fun writing this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who was that?!" that was Bambam.</p>
<p>"Ok so it wasn't Yugyeom." Jinyoung stated matter of fact. According to the how Bambam had reacted he had once again found the body. Was that odd? Could it really be that the same person found both victims or could the imposters report the body? Jaebeom didn’t remember if that was possible. So the people still in the game now were Bambam, Youngjae, Jinyoung, Jackson and him.</p>
<p>"Bambam where are you?" Jaebeom asked. That felt like the important question. So they could check who had been near the body. And so could be the imposters. Jaebeom still had hopes that they could win this.</p>
<p>"The reactor. Oh god I can't believe you imposters went after him he was innocent he has been with me at the first part and then when he went off to do his tasks he just gets killed like that?" Ok Bambam was obviously upset that his best friend had been the second victim and thus out of the game so fast.</p>
<p>"He had looked so forward to play this with all of you." Bambam said softly.</p>
<p>"Bambam you... you aren't going to cry right?" Youngjae said. His voice sounded uncertain, maybe even a bit sorry? Was Youngjae one of the imposters?</p>
<p>"I still say Jackson. Haven't really crossed his path. Also Jaebeom hyung where the heck are you?" Jinyoung said.</p>
<p>"If you haven't noticed I have been doing my tasks am on my third already. I started at the cafeteria then headed to the admin room where I was about to complete a part of my tasks." They wouldn't question him right? Yes, he had been on his own for most of the game so far but he had been doing tasks diligently and it seemed like he was the only one doing them. He had kept on checking on the taskbar and it hadn't moved, it only had whenever he had worked on the tasks. Or well maybe once more. That meant only one more person had done a task. The question was who that was. If he remembered correctly, it could also be Mark helping the crewmate as a ghost. </p>
<p>Could it really be Jackson and maybe Bambam who just played all upset?</p>
<p>"Just to let you all know I did a task too in the Navigation room." Jackson said. So Jackson was supposed to be near him, kind off. Jackson had been far away just like him but could it be that he had moved through the vents? Possibly.</p>
<p>"Jinyoung?" Jaebeom wanted to know all of their positions.</p>
<p>"I was also trying to complete a task in the communication room. Didn't see anyone when I was there."</p>
<p>"Youngjae?" Jaebeom asked to complete the list.</p>
<p>"I kept on walking around trying to, well spot something suspicious. At the end I was now near you I guess. Coco no get out! Sorry." the last part was loudly spoken into the mic. Which made Jaebeom flinch for a second.</p>
<p>"You know you could just close the door then she wouldn't bother you and you could focus on the game." Jinyoung said. That sounded like it made sense. Youngjae wasn't really able to do much because Coco kept on distracting him. That made sense that was simply how Youngjae was when Coco was near him. He would be the same if his babies would be with him. Bambam probably too. So Jaebeom’s suspicion of Jackson grew. Could it then be that Jinyoung was the second imposter? No, that wouldn’t be possible. But then who was it?</p>
<p>"As expected, everyone says they are far away from where the crime has happened." Bambam muttered probably more to himself than to anyone else.</p>
<p>"If we continue like this, the imposters will win. Any idea how we could like check each other to figure out who are the imposters?" Jaebeom asked. If they would just all keep on doing their own business Jaebeom was sure that there was no way they would be able to win. They had already lost two crewmates.</p>
<p>"Oh, also don't forget that Mark and Yugyeom are able to keep on working on their tasks! So if what Jaebeom hyung said is the truth it could be that Jaebeom and Mark had been working on the tasks and everyone else wasn't as productive." said Youngjae. Obviously knowing more about the gameplay because he had played it a few times already.</p>
<p>"I say we skip the vote for now. Since just ejecting someone and most probably one of the crewmates would just make no sense." Jinyoung said. Jaebeom really was clueless. He had his suspicion in Bambam too. Because well it was Bambam. But who was the other? Either Jackson or Youngjae. Youngjae had played it already, so he knew how to move around the maps and probably some tricks he and Bambam hadn't shown them before they had started. And Jinyoung could use all his acting skills for the discussions. But he wouldn’t do that right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright so everyone agrees to skip the vote?" Youngjae asked into the chat.</p>
<p>And so they once again returned to the cafeteria. Jaebeom checked his tasks once more. He had started with two tasks so far and he decided to go and try to finish them hopefully on time and win this game. He now was really determined to finish and win this game, against whoever the imposters were.</p>
<p>So he left the cafeteria to the right towards the navigation room. He saw that Jinyoung's character was following him. But Jaebeom didn't even question that. Jinyoung wouldn't go after him if he was one of the imposters he would go after someone else. There was just no way. Not Jinyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaebeom saw that the task bar was slowly filling up, but like they had discussed earlier it could be that Mark and Yugyeom were keep on doing their tasks to help the crewmates.</p>
<p>Once he reached the Navigation room, he found the place where he was supposed to do his task immediately. He was now already used to look for those random objects that were framed with yellow colour. Just before he reached it, he saw Jinyoung moving into the room as well. Was there another task in this room that wasn’t on his list? Or was it possible that Jinyoung had the same task?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh boy how wrong Jaebeom had been. Within seconds, Jinyoung was right next to him and his screen changed. And showed how the younger's character stabbed his own.</p>
<p>"No way." was the only thing that left Jaebeom's lips for a moment. No way. Not Jinyoung. That couldn’t be. Dumbfounded Jaebeom stared at his screen.</p>
<p>After a few seconds Jaebeom's screen once again changed and now it said 'Defeat'. And he saw the two figures of Jinyoung's and Youngjae's in the middle of the screen.</p>
<p>So these two had been the imposters. How dare them!</p>
<p>Jaebeom had trusted Jinyoung. Like Jinyoung wouldn't be that sneaky. Youngjae could be sneaky he had showed that side even while filming Hard Carry with Jackson and on other occasions. But Jinyoung? No way!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was when the voice chat exploded.</p>
<p>Jaebeom had been the first to say something.</p>
<p>"I trusted you." he hadn't stated exactly who he had trusted in but they probably all knew he meant Jinyoung. The laughter that followed after this wasn't just from the two imposters but the rest of the group as well.</p>
<p>"You know that was actually so funny to watch." Mark said chuckling.</p>
<p>"Wait, you were there as a ghost?" Youngjae asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, you traitor I followed after Jinyoung who followed Jaebeom. It was obvious what he was going to do but our dearest leader didn't think that Jinyoung would betray him like this." The chuckling now turned to an outburst of laughter from the oldest.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Jaebeom tried to defend himself. It wasn't his fault that he trusted the other so much. They had known each other the longest but after this he would most probably question everything he would say or do.</p>
<p>"May I ask who killed who?" Bambam asked.</p>
<p>"Youngjae killed Mark, and I killed Yugyeom and well Jaebeom hyung. I finally got to keep my words to our fans and finally killed Yugyeom." Jinyoung said and sounded proud.</p>
<p>"Tom and Jerry at it again then." Bambam said.</p>
<p>"Just that I said it. I told you Youngjae was a sneaky fox! He probably was after me just before as well he kept on following me but I didn't stop and kept on running." Jackson said. Laughter was heard, and it was obviously was Youngjae’s.</p>
<p>"Well, yes hyung. If Jinyoung hyung had waited, maybe a few seconds I would have been able to kill you too and we would have gotten a double kill if we could have timed it correctly." Now that was obviously a really proud of himself Youngjae speaking. This made Jaebeom even a bit angry. They were so proud of how they had gone and killed their victims.</p>
<p>"This calls for revenge." Jaebeom muttered to himself. These two would so get it when he got to be an imposter. Yes, he would go after them and they would so regret their decision to kill him in their first game.</p>
<p>"So are you guys up for another round?" Bambam asked into the voice chat.</p>
<p>"Is that even a question?" Jackson said.</p>
<p>"We have to teach these two a lesson." Yugyeom said.</p>
<p>"You guys know that it is a random pick right? Maybe in the next round one of them gets picked again." Mark said who had now stopped laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's say they played several rounds after this. And when it was finally Jaebeom's turn to be an imposter, well he got exposed almost right after his first kill. He got spotted killing Jinyoung from Mark. But hey, he had gotten his revenge.</p>
<p>Maybe he just wasn't good at being an imposter or a mafia to begin with. He probably had to look for a game where he would win against his members for sure. Where there was no way for him to lose against them. The only question would only be what game that would be.</p>
<p>“You know we should have recorded this games and uploaded them imagine how our fans would have reacted to this.” Bambam said when they agreed to stop playing for that night.</p>
<p>“Betrayel7 at it’s finest.” Jackson stated.</p>
<p>“Yes, it would have been maybe for another time.” Jaebeom agreed. Because in the end they all loved to show sides like this to their Ahgases as well. But they would have to get approval to this, probably. And Jaebeom wasn’t sure how their managers would like this. For them to show how they betrayed and mistrusted each other, even if it showed how close they were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy reading it?  I would love it if they would actually play this game together like IMAGINE!! The betrayal and mistrust!</p>
<p>Have a nice day and stay safe ~</p>
<p>Mona</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that was the first part of two for my project for this month.</p><p>Did you enjoy reading it?</p><p>Also I haven’t played Among Us until now so please bear with me if something might now be possible in the actual game.</p><p>Have a nice day and stay safe</p><p>Mona</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>